1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, broadly speaking, to apparatus for the multiple production of elongated product such as wire. More specifically, this invention relates to dies of particular design in which billet material, which may be of indefinite length, may be deformed to produce, simultaneously, a plurality of elongated products such as wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simultaneous production of multiple wires from the deformation of billet material is known to those familiar with this art.
U.S. Pat. No., 3,394,579 (1968) to Hall et al. discloses method and apparatus for extruding a plurality of products simultaneously. In one embodiment, a single billet is extruded through a die having plural apertures. In another embodiment, a plurality of billets is simultaneously extruded through respective apertures in a die having plural apertures.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,050,298 (1936) and 2,077,682 (1937) both to Everett disclose assembling a plurality of discrete billets in a bundle, placing the bundle in a metallic sheath, packing the sheath around the bundle with a pulverulent or a plastic material which functions as a separating medium between the billets, drawing the sheath and the bundle enclosed thereby through a series of dies, seriatim, to reduce the sheath and the enclosed bundle, and thereafter removing the drawn sheath by chemical or electrolytic means or by stripping the drawn sheath from the wires formed by the drawn billets.
U.S. Pat. No., 3,540,114 (1970) to Roberts et al. discloses assembling a plurality of wires in a bundle, placing the bundle in a sheath, applying a thin film of lubricant to the bundle, drawing the sheath and bundle through a die to reduce the individual wires to fine filaments, and then unwrapping or chemically etching the drawn sheath to remove it from the filaments.
The subject matter of this application represents a further and subsequent development based on prior die designs actually reduced to practice and disclosed in a copending application by Glenn L. Schmehl filed concurrently herewith and entitled "Multiple Aperture Die."